Unacceptable
by Muffin'sback
Summary: She was unacceptable... but there he was. Standing in her flat, feeling slightly affected by her smiles and sparkly eyes. Adrian Pucey x OC. Oneshot.


**Author: **Muffin

**Words: **2223 (I have a thing with the number 23. Even before the movie was made)

**Pairing: **Adrian Pucey/OC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Blah blah blah, insert cheeky comment here.

**Unacceptable**

_By Muffin_

What he even was doing in Muggle London was beyond him.

The War was over, Potter and his stupid followers had won and he had got away with a few weeks of Magical community service.

And then, everything had changed around him.

Marcus Flint suddenly married Katie Bell which was quite the scandal, considering the fact that Marcus had been a Death Eater, but had apparently had a 'very hot' affair with Katie Bell under the War according to Rita Skeeter.

He didn't usually believe the trash they wrote in The Prophet, but suddenly everyone around him came out with secret love affairs.

Graham Montague and Angelina Johnson.

Cassius Warrington and Alicia Spinnet.

Even that little twit Draco Malfoy had gone head-over-heels for Hermione Granger! A mudblood of all things!

And not to mention Blaise Zabini and that crazy chit Luna Lovegood!

The world was going crazy. At least that's what he decided.

Terence Higgs was in Azkaban. Of course it was only fair enough. He had done so many idiotic things under the War instead of being smart and keeping a low profile.

Theodore Nott had fled. He was back now, and he suspected that the bookish Theo had a little thing for Padma Patil. Well, at least she was a Ravenclaw and a pureblood.

Sure, he was over his prejudice, but really? Did all of the famous bloodlines really have to be tainted by Gryffindors, mudbloods and loony people?

He walked down the street, listening to the many noises around him.

How did muggles live with all that noise?

He stared at the cars that seemed to be available in all sorts of colours and shapes.

He stopped walking and stood in his own little world of thoughts and didn't really notice the tiny woman that was pushing her way through the people who all seems to go in the opposite direction of her.

"Could you move, please?"

He looked down to find a woman who was probably 20 centimetres shorter than him.

Her eyes were slightly hiding behind a curtain of black bangs and were a very dark brown that could be mistaken for black. Her skin was light chocolate coloured and she had the possibly most delicate lips he had ever seen. They were not too full and a perfect pinkish colour.

Her hair was black and shiny, slightly wavy and went to her breasts.

She was wearing a leather jacket and a pair of blue jeans.

He hadn't had a good woman in ages and couldn't help but scan her body as well.

Her breast was surprisingly large and she had a small waist. Her hips were quite full, probably from dancing.

He didn't finish his very _obvious _scan of her, before she snapped her fingers in his face.

"My face is up here, you know."

Her lips parted in a smile and he saw her perfectly straight, almost glowing white teeth. Her eyes were twinkling beautifully, slightly in amusement, but he blamed the sun.

"Oh I know..." he paused. The woman he was talking to was clearly a muggle. A muggle! She was not worthy of him. "I'll move now."

"Wait!" She grabbed his arm and stared up at him.

He raised an eyebrow and stared down at her. What could she possibly want?

She blushed under his patronizing gaze; a very faint red formed on her cheeks.

"Do you want to go out sometime?"

He stared at her, completely gobsmacked for a few seconds, before a smirk formed on his face.

"I thought it was common courtesy that the man asked the woman. Not the other way around."

She smiled at him again, a thing that made him feel odd inside.

"Well, I am not your typical woman then." She winked at him playfully.

"Well then, do you have a name?" He asked, not quite sure what was happening with him.

"Do you?" She retorted.

He finally decided to tell the voice inside his head that screamed 'traitor' to shut up. This woman was clearly someone worth talking to.

"Adrian Pucey." He held out his pale hand.

"Sheela Bayne." Her small hand took his and he looked down, inspecting the differences of their skin colours.

He looked up at her, his golden-brown eyes scanning her face. She looked like an Asian, but her name...

"Your last name is English...?"

"Oh yeah... My mother married an English guy, my dad. Very big scandal... but my grandparents came around at last. My name means character, you know. I guess I'm one of a kind." She smiled again.

He then realized he still held her hand. He quickly let go and ran his hand through his dark brown hair.

This was wrong. Her smiles were not supposed to mean anything. He wasn't even supposed to be friendly towards her!

She was a muggle. Unacceptable. She was not even English. Even more unacceptable. She was intruding his mind in way no one ever had before. Totally and completely unacceptable.

"So can I have your number or something...? Or do you want to do anything now?" Her eyes flickered to the side as if it was uncomfortable to talk about.

He stared at her at first and then realized that he hadn't really given her any hints. She probably thought he wasn't interested!

But... that was good, right?

She was after all... just a muggle.

"Excuse me, young ones. Can I pass?"

And yet, he threw his arm around her waist and drew her close to his body as an old lady wanted to pass.

The feeling of her body against his was simply... natural. It fit. It was like it was carved for him.

Not to mention the fact that her breasts pressed against his ribs in a way that made his insides twist.

"Adrian, you can let go now."

At the sound of his given name he slowly let go of her again.

"So, where do you want to go?" He asked trying to pretend nothing had happened.

"Well, I was actually heading for my flat. I need to change before I go out. I feel too warm in these clothes." She explained in a very dramatic manner, waving her hands slightly up and down.

"Let's go then." He said not really thinking about his plans for the day.

"Okay," she suddenly giggled. "But I have to warn you. It's quite messy."

"Fine with me."

...

She fumbled slightly with the key before she opened the door. She motioned for him to step inside, but he shook his head and gestured for her to go in.

"Ladies first, Sheela."

"Oh... Thanks." She blushed for the second time that day and he couldn't help but allow himself a grin of satisfaction.

She closed the door behind him, as he kicked off his shoes. She showed him into her living room before she disappeared behind another door.

"I'm just going to grab a quick shower. Make yourself at home!"

He had to admit; Sheela Bayne was not normal. She had led a complete stranger into her home and was now taking a shower? Definitely not normal... but then again, she _was_ a muggle.

Her living room was rather cosy and a tad too cheery for him. Light violet walls, black leather couch, a small purple table, a black dining table with chairs to go with it and a big flat... Tellytission on the wall?

There were a few books spread out on the dining table, a half drunken coke on the purple table and... was that a bra?

Adrian looked around to see shelves stacked with books and looked closer. Most of the books were unknown to him but he did know some of the romance books; well the ones by Jane Austen.

He had in fact had taken Muggle Studies for one year. It had pissed his father off a lot, but it had actually been very educating... but it was still unacceptable.

He turned around to see the kitchen. Odd. The living room and the kitchen were divided by the counter.

He turned back around again and stared at the bra that was hanging of the armrest of the couch. The cups looked quite big... at least something about her were acceptable.

"Sorry about the mess. I'm not really that much of a tidy person."

He glanced towards the door to see her standing in the doorway with nothing but an oversized white T-shirt on and some lovely pink shorts.

She was... simply stunning. They were long and were toned very nicely. They were that lovely chocolate colour that he felt like running his hands over. Her hair was falling down in lovely waves and was slightly damp.

"It's fine..." He didn't really know what to say. She was standing before him practically half naked!

"So... what do you do for living?" Sheela asked him, walking towards the kitchen.

She poured some water into an electric kettle and popped up on the counter.

"I'm a professional sports player." He said with a little pride. Quidditch was probably his best quality.

"Oh, what kind of sport? Please don't say curling!" She laughed as she poured hot water into two mugs.

Having no idea what curling was and completely forgetting that she was a muggle he blurted;

"Quidditch."

As if a lightening had struck through her, she let go of the kettle and hot water spilled on the counter and down on the floor.

"Shit!"

She fell to the floor, clutching her burned foot.

He walked towards her and stared down at her.

"Are you a witch?"

She looked up, big brown eyes blinking twice.

"Yes... I've been hiding since the war started."

He kneeled beside her and took out his wand.

He tapped her foot gently with the tip of his wand and muttered a healing spell. Then, he pointed his wand at the mess beside them and muttered a 'scourgify'.

"Thanks."

"No problem... I've never heard you're name before. Didn't you go to Hogwarts?"

"Oh no, I went to Beauxbatons."

"Ah, c'est magnifique."

She stood up, wobbling slightly and looked up at him.

"Do you know Alicia Spinnet? She graduated in 96'? She's one of my childhood friends, you know. She was two years older than me... Kind of like a big sister, really. I don't know what happened... I lost contact with everyone when the war started."

"She married to my one of my good friends."

"Really?" She smiled at him, which made him feel slightly odd which was something that _never _happened.

"Yeah. Let's sit down. I can tell you what happened if you want to?"

"That would be great." She leaned up on her tippy-toes and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you. It means a lot to me."

He stood for a second watching her grab the mugs and walk towards the couch, before he snapped out of his trance.

...

"Really?"

"Yeah, she was really embarrassed. Not to mention Cassius was just really pissed, because we interrupted their alone-time."

Sheela laughed heartedly, a sweet, but loud laughter, before she waved her wand and their plates disappeared.

"I miss her a lot... Could you take me there sometime? I would love to see her." She gave him that look again... It was so hopeful, thankful and filled with happiness.

"Of course."

How she managed to win him over was a mystery to him. She was a half-blood!

"Thanks."

"No problem. I should probably go home... It's quite dark outside and all." He didn't even want to leave. He wanted to stay and learn more about her.

She was interesting. She had so many experiences and sides to her. She was new to him. She was sweet, kind and full of energy, so different from him.

Of course, everything about her lifestyle, family and friends was unacceptable.

She was a halfblood after all.

She stood up, smiling at him.

"So tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, tomorrow."

Sheela followed him to the hallway and turned on the lights.

He put on his shoes, before he opened the door.

He turned around, wanting to set a time for tomorrow, only to find her standing right before him, as in a few centimetres away.

To stunned by the fact that she was that close with her hands on his chest, he couldn't move.

She raised herself on her toes again and slowly let her hands slide from his chest to his neck.

He bent his head slightly, meeting her lips halfway.

Her warms lips tasted like the lovely Indian curry they had had before. He sneaked his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. He heard a sigh of pleasure come from her mouth, causing him to press her closer.

He ran his tongue across her lips a few times, before she slowly opened her mouth, inviting his tongue inside. He played with her tongue lazily, while one of his hands went to her hair and tilted her head to give him better access. His other hand slid down her lower back cupping her arse, pressing her lower body against him.

As they stumbled through the door to her bedroom; her pretty legs wrapped around him, his hands running all over her body, he knew.

She might have been unacceptable to his family, but to him...

**She was acceptable**


End file.
